It's Positive?
by ScorpianRuby
Summary: Someone is pregnant. How on earth will they live with themselves? Is it even possible?
1. Chapter 1

It's...positive?

Notes: This is my first ever Fan Fiction so please don't be to harsh. I would however like all your criticisms and such so don't be afraid to email! I hope you enjoy the story. Next chapter coming soon!

Timeline: Santos has died but everything else is the same...but Bradford has died.

Hilda paced the living room. The shocking light of the street lamp blazed through the window, it was night but she could still see the cold words...positive.

"Oh God...what am I gonna do?" Hilda spoke the words softly, she was almost crying them. She couldn't do this now...not at this time. Whose baby was it? There was only one explanation, as she stared out the window the sad realisation dawned on her. She was pregnant with Santos' child. Santos, the man she had loved and buried just weeks ago. How was she going to cope?

"Hilda?" It was Betty's unmistakeable voice. Hilda hid the pregnancy test under her Pyjama top, "Oh hey Betty! What are you doing down her so early? It's like 2am!"

"Hmmm...I was just about to ask you the same question...and for your information I was just going to make myself a beagle!"

"You mean an enchilada?"

"OK...what's with the third degree around here? Any way I believe I was asking you a question as well?"

"Oh right yeah," Hilda couldn't bring herself to tell someone...it just didn't seem real.

Betty thought Hilda seemed distant...she guessed what was wrong. Although they weren't that similar, Betty felt she had a kind of connection to Hilda, she seemed to know what was wrong with her.

"It's Santos isn't it?"

"Something like that...you wouldn't understand"

"I get it Hilda...you're upset, you've just buried the man you love, the father of your child...you can't pretend that it's not hurting inside"

"Yeah you're right Betty," Hilda couldn't bring herself to argue, she was to tired, to confused, there was no way she was going to get through this, she couldn't keep a straight job! How was she going to keep another child?

"Well Hilda, What I think you need is a something to remember him by, you went through all his stuff right?

"Yeah"

"Well...you just got to find that special thing, something that you will remember him by forever. You know that me, Justin and dad are always here for you Hilda...whatever you go through. Right now though, I have some enchiladas, I mean beagles to eat"

Hilda watched Betty walk to the kitchen. "The thing is Betty," whispered Hilda, "I have something to remember him by"

Hilda began to cry. How was she going to cope?


	2. Chapter 2

It's...positive? Chapter 2.

Notes: Thanks for the great reviews so far! I realised the whole beagle thing and have changed it! Can't believe I did that!

Betty walked into the kitchen, she smiled today was going to be a good day, it was pay day.

"Betty, do you know where all the enchiladas have gone?" Betty tried to keep a straight face; but didn't dare herself to look at her dad "No of course I don't! I can pick some up after work though"

Justin walked into the room "Hey everyone! Oh my God! Guess what! Today is the audition for Evita! I am so going up for the part of Che! I just need to go to the audition in 3rd lesson!" 

"Don't you have Maths test then?"

"Of course not..."

At that moment Hilda walked into the room...she looked dreadful and obviously hadn't got much sleep!

"What's wrong with you? You look like you saw a ghost!"

"Oh no…I'm just great. I'm just feeling a little…full. I got to get to work though or my boss is going to kill me!"

"Err…Hilda…you don't work at the salon anymore," Betty didn't want to be the one to remind Hilda about her lack of success in the career department but someone had to, with cash a little low, Christmas might be a bit hard this year.

"Yeah I know!" Hilda tried to sound cheerful and joking "I was just kidding with you guys!" Hilda began to cry. "Wow, look at that. Hay fever in winter! I need to go for a walk…feeling a little bloated!"

"What's up with mom?" Justin was the first to break the silence that followed Hilda's exit, "she was wearing black skinny jeans and white socks! That was so out last season!"

"I found her up last night, she was crying, I think it was about Santos, but, now I really need to go to work, the issue ships tonight and Mode is like a sale at Channel!"

As Hilda rounded the corner, she found a deserted step and sat down. She heaved a heavy sigh, "How could you leave me like this Santos? A child, your child, my life won't be the same, how do you expect me to live!" Hilda started to cry, she was so, so angry! "How Santos? How? You can't leave me like this!" She hit the wall next to her, "How is it possible?"

"Hilda? What are you sitting here for?" The familiar voice of Betty echoed down the alley. Betty had always had the luck, good or bad, of walking in on Hilda when she was upset or angry. "What, Betty? How did you find me?"

"I was following you, you didn't seem ok."

"Betty, I'm, I'm pregnant." Betty didn't say anything, she couldn't find the words. Hilda started to cry harder. "Oh my God Hilda!" she sat down next to her, "are you sure? Remember last time with Justin you were positive then negative then positive again?" Betty was whispering, she didn't know how exactly to handle the situation. "But Hilda who?" the slow realisation began to flood Betty. "Hilda, you're pregnant with Santos' child!"


End file.
